ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldiers of the World II: The World That Went Back To Hell
Soldiers of the World II: The World That Went Back To Hell '''is a sequel game to the '''Soldiers of The World: The War to End All Wars. The game is set in World War 2, nearly 20 years after the Great War ended. Plot The Great War ended with silence... And the empires have vanished into nothingness. As the world was newly recovering from the wounds of the Great War, a newer and much worse one came to knock at their door. The people on Eurasia and Africa are about to face their fate in the next war. Only those who are strong will survive and win the war. Gameplay The gameplay remains unchanged. But a new mode is added, "Grab n' Kill". "Grab n' Kill" allows the players to grab the objects such as bayonets, helmets, daggers and machine guns from the stages. On the same mode, the players begin their fight with only hand-to-hand and leg-to-leg style combat. Characters '''Curt Blacksight: '''The sole child of veteran Clint Blacksight. His actions speak louder than his words. He has militaristic brown hair and blue eyes, just like his father. His default is Webley Revolver and bayonet. His "Agonizing" move is "Shoot and Stab". When using it, he shoots his opponents in the shoulders and knees. Then, he stabs the said opponents on top of the head. His stage is Tobruk. '''Nadejda Aleksandrovna: '''The daughter of Maxim Aleksandrov. Unlike his father, she's calm, calculated and classy. She has ginger hair in plaits and green eyes. Her default weapon is SVT-40. Her "Agonizing" move is "Five Shots". When using it, she shoots her opponent in the knees, shoulders and then forehead in order. Her stage is Leningrad. '''Hélène DeFaucon: '''The Maquis leader. She has striking resemblance to Helena Douglas in Dead or Alive series, except she has her hair in plaits. Her default weapon is MAC FM24/29. Her "Agonizing" move is "Guillotine". When using it, she fires her machine gun on the opponent's legs and arms, kicks him/her down, then severes his/her head with a portable guillotine. Her stage is Paris. '''Rolf Scharfblau: '''Just like his father, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and athletic physique. His default weapon is MP40. His "Agonizing" move is "Führer's Buzzsaw". By using it, he draws MG42 and empties an entire magazine, tearing his opponent apart. His stage is Reichstag in Berlin. '''Sam "Tank" Lonefigter: '''Due to his tank-like stand, he's nicknamed as "Tank". He has brown hair and blue eyes. His default weapon is Thompson M1928A1. His "Agonizing" move is "Death Combo". When using it, he breaks his opponent's arm, stabs him/her in the knee and breaks his/her neck. His stage is Iwo Jima. '''Terrence "Rocket" Lawwriter: '''A Seattle-born 101st Airborne soldier who fought in D-Day Landings. He has black hair and hazel brown eyes. His default weapon is M1 Garand. His "Agonizing" move is "Bazooka". By using it, he fires his bazooka and blows his opponent to pieces. His stage is Omaha Beach. '''Tommy McKendzie: '''A British commando with towering height and heavy physique. His default weapon is Bren LMG. His "Agonizing" move is "Backstab". When using it, he jumps behind his opponent and stabs him/her in the neck. His stage is Arnhem. '''Zofia Ereka: '''The daughter of Polish resistance "Stefan Erek". Her father was serving in the Polish military during the Invasion of Poland before becoming the resistance leader. She has short dark red hair and sky blue eyes. Her default weapon is RKM Browning wz. 28. Her "Agonizing" move is "Perperator". When activated, she tears her opponent's arms and legs from elbows and knees by empting entire magazine. Her stage is Warsaw. '''Hideki Yoko: '''A Japanese officer at the age of 28. Tall and athletic. His default weapon is Arisaka Type 99 w/ bayonet, but he only uses the bayonet. His "Agonizing" move is "Banzai". When using it, he shouts "Tenno Heika Banzai" and lunges forward, stabbing his opponent in the heart. His stage is Manchuria. '''Gaia Di Tevere: '''The youngest of three children in Tevere family. Her father is WW1 veteran. She has brown hair with pony tail and dark brown eyes. Her default weapon is Fucile modello 1891/38. Her "Agonizing" move is "Sorethroat". When using it, she draws Pistola automatico Beretta M1934 and shoots her opponent in the throat. Her stage is Genoa. Maps and Obtainable Objects in "Grab n' Kill" Mode El-Alamein * Sten SMG * Machete Elbe River * PPSh-41 * STG 44 * Stahlhelm Monte Cassino * Mitragliatrice Breda Mod. 30 Okinawa * Katana * Trench Knife Gothic Line * M1 Garand w/ Grenade Launcher Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video games Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Game Category:Games